Simplify the expression. $ (-5z^{7}+5z^{6}) - ( -3z^{6}-3z^{4}) + (-3z^{7}+4z^{6} ) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-5z^{7}+5z^{6}) + (3z^{6}+3z^{4}) + (-3z^{7}+4z^{6})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5z^{7}+5z^{6} + 3z^{6}+3z^{4} - 3z^{7}+4z^{6}$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 z^7} + \color{#DF0030}{5 z^6} + \color{#DF0030}{3 z^6} + {3 z^4} - {3 z^7} + \color{#DF0030}{4 z^6} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -5 -3 ) z^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^6} + { 3 z^4} $ Add the coefficients. $-8z^{7}+12z^{6}+3z^{4}$